


Проигрыши

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Басти и другие [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Стоит ли любой ценой стремиться взять верх? И каково тому, кто в шаге от вершины понимает, что безнадежно проиграл?





	1. Проигрыш первый, незаметный

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. По поводу эротической сцены автор предлагает принять вариант «сложно, но реально». И – «Не пытайтесь повторить это дома!» (с)

_Ноябрь, 1979_  
  
В невербальных Родольфус никогда не был силен. Впрочем, у прыгавшей напротив него девчонки с ними было не лучше, иначе давно б размазала по стене. Мелкая, вёрткая, она металась перед ним алым факелом. Куцый хвостик, стянутый на макушке лимонно-желтой резинкой, вздрагивал в такт.  
Засмотрелся и чуть не проворонил летящий к нему луч заклинания. Похоже, шмакодявке тоже надоело выпускать из палочки слабые вспышки невербалок. Закричала на весь переулок:  
– Ступефай!!!  
Шарахнулся в сторону, ответив «Иммобилусом». Пригнулась, чуть не распластавшись по асфальту... Гибкая, зараза!  
  
– Импедимента!  
Щит.  
«Дура, ты б еще громче орала!»  
  
Перевел дыхание, глядя, как оранжевая вспышка заклинания растекается по мутно-прозрачной поверхности щита, впитывается в него и гаснет. И не забывая мысленно отсчитывать секунды: «пять, четыре три, два...»  
– Релашио!  
«...один!»  
Есть!  
Мелкая наверняка не ждала, что он бросит заклинание раньше, чем щит окончательно погаснет. Что, в аврорате не учили брать в расчет расстояние и скорость заклятья? Успела отпрыгнуть, но левую руку чуть задело. Синеватая молния ударила в стену, завертелась; воздух вокруг нее заискрил, сворачиваясь маленьким смерчем. Дурацкое заклинание, никогда не знаешь, как именно сработает. Девчонка вдруг заверещала, схватившись за левое запястье, выпрямилась, полностью открываясь. Идеальная мишень.  
– Инкарце… – начал он.  
Но тут волна от его заклинания срикошетила от стены, подхватила, кажется, ничего не соображавшую от боли девчонку и швырнула к нему. Инстинктивно поймал, и тут же его рвануло вверх, будто подцепив крючком за пупок.  
  
Портключ.  
У аврорши сработал портключ.  
Причем странно как-то: вместо того, чтобы просто тащить в нужном направлении, их вертело, швыряло, порой чувствительно прикладывая обо что-то твердое и угловатое. «Что-за...» – успел подумать, теряя сознание.  
  
***  
  
Вопреки опасениям, очнулся Родольфус не в аврорате. По крайней мере, на пол камеры никто не стал бы сыпать недавно облетевшие, но уже начавшие чернеть листья, а под арестанта подкладывать теплую, хоть и довольно костлявую девку. А именно на такой он сейчас и лежал. Поднял глаза и тут же встретился взглядом с другими: огромными и перепуганными, из-за расширенного зрачка даже не разобрать было, какого цвета радужка. Вроде, темная...  
  
А потом мир снова съёжился до взорвавшейся болью переносицы, по которой девчонка врезала бараньим своим лбом. Тварь...  
Впрочем, последние мысли он додумывал уже за ближайшим деревом, куда откатился, послав на прощанье в сторону алой мантии «Петрификус». Промахнулся, само собой: как прицеливаться, когда слезы катятся градом? Из носа тоже лилось, в первый момент показалось даже, что кровь. Ничего подобного, просто слезы пополам с соплями. Мать ее, так его еще никто не унижал!  
  
Выглянул, разыскивая, не покажется ли среди веток красный отсвет, чтобы запустить в него уже «Авадой». Черт с ней, с идеей захватить упрямую авроршу в плен. Мысленно произнес непростительное и вздрогнул от отвращения. Одно дело – на кроликах и прочей мелкой живности тренироваться, а другое – на человеке. Желудок чуть не выскочил, когда представил, как глазастая растянется перед ним сломанной куклой. Ладно, пусть живет. С такой степенью дурости все равно нарвется рано или поздно, зато его совесть чиста будет.  
  
Родольфус прикрыл глаза, представляя каменный пол родной гостиной. Сосредоточился...  
«Мать твою восемь раз об корягу!»  
Воздух вокруг будто в патоку превратился, не давая аппарировать. Не могла же эта...  
  
Не могла. Не так и легко взмахнуть палочкой и создать антиаппарационный щит над чьей-то головой, во всей Англии хорошо если найдется полдюжины человек, способных на это. Стало быть, их занесло туда, где его установили раньше.  
  
«Запретный лес, Хогвартс? – размышлял он. – Нет, туда и с портключом не попадешь, только с тем, который сделан лично директором... Министерство, подвалы Отдела Тайн? Возможно: эти ученые придурки могли там и целый лес вырастить...»  
Впрочем, деревья вокруг на искусственные похожи не были. Пахнущие поздней осенью листья под ногами тоже казались настоящими. А про светлеющее между голых веток небо, на котором как раз начали загораться первые звезды, и говорить нечего, оно было таким, как и положено вечернему ноябрьскому...  
Из-за рваных черных туч выглянула круглая луна, и Родольфус от души выругался, внезапно вспомнив еще одно место, куда... вернее, откуда невозможно аппарировать.  
  
Из-за толстого дерева неподалеку донеслась фраза, которую притаившаяся там девчонка вряд ли выучила в школе. Усмехнулся: кажется, и она поняла, где они теперь.  
  
– Заповедник оборотней? – на всякий случай спросил.  
Еще пара недобрых пожеланий – то ли заповеднику, то ли Родольфусу.  
Значит, все так и есть. Не могли ведь они оба ошибаться? А было бы неплохо...  
  
Надо было выбираться отсюда.  
– Эй, как тебя? – крикнул, стараясь не высовываться из-за укрытия. – Карта есть?  
Карты у нее то ли не было, то ли делиться не собиралась, порекомендовав найти свою. Искать там, где указала девчонка, Родольфус не стал: настолько интимные места он никогда не использовал в качестве кармана.  
Поднялся и потопал через лес. Какая разница, куда идти – не такой уж он большой, этот заповедник, рано или поздно кончится.  
На тропинку наткнулся довольно скоро, шагов через полсотни. А дальше – знай себе иди, не падай. Вскоре приноровился, восстановил сбившееся было от непривычно долгой прогулки дыхание. Сначала дергался от каждого шороха, потом надоело. Даже песенку стал напевать про Одо-героя. И, кажется, погорячился: если бы не выводил, стараясь не фальшивить: «Положив на кровать в тишине умира-а-ать», может, и услышал бы осторожные шаги позади. А так успел только обернуться на шум, вскинуть палочку... А на заклинание, даже невербальное, времени не хватило: тяжелая, воняющая псиной туша рухнула сверху, прижала к земле, подминая под себя... Отлетела в сторону бесполезная уже – разве что в глаз ей ткнуть – палочка. Почти инстинктивно вскинул правую руку, защищая горло, и тут же почувствовал, как в нее впились острые клыки.  
  
Среди деревьев – на краю сознания – мелькнул алый всполох.  
– Редукто!!!  
  
«Нет, она точно чокнутая, – Родольфус сбросил с себя хрипящего, издыхающего волка с разорванной в клочья спиной. – А если бы промахнулась?»  
В остекленевших глазах зверя отражался лунный свет, из открытой пасти смердело и капала совершенно черная кровь.  
  
Тогда-то его и накрыло: полнолуние.  
  
Если бы девчонка явилась на полчаса позже, ничего бы уже не изменилось... Его жизнь и так кончена. Родольфус с омерзением взглянул на изуродованную руку: казалось, что еще немного – и она покроется шерстью, превращаясь в волчью лапу. Вой – зверинный, отчаянный – вырвался из груди, наполнил уши, поднимаясь к невозможно яркой луне...  
  
– Прекратите! – В лицо ударила струя воды. Ну что ж она так орет, эта девка? Или у него настолько обострился слух? Кажется, у оборотней он куда лучше человеческого?  
– Это был просто волк.  
– Что?  
– Просто волк, – повторила она. И добавила: – Даже не бешеный. Голодный. Да сами посмотрите, – она шагнула к темнеющей рядом туше, нашарила хвост, вытянула его «свечкой» вверх, демонстрируя. – Вот, обычный, без кисточки!  
– Вот как... – «Я не оборотень. Не оборотень! Я не оборотень, твою мать!» Родольфус едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Надо же, а он уже мысленно назвал этот чертов заповедник вторым домом! – Подай-ка мне палочку, детка!  
  
Не подала. Сунула себе за голенище, уточнив, не надо ли ему впридачу... Нет, до чего наглая!  
– Было бы потеплей – не отказался бы, – усмехнулся он. Но тему развивать не стал: были проблемы и поважнее. Вытянул руку, стараясь разглядеть кровоточащие раны. Аврорша тоже посмотрела, выдохнула прерывисто и пробормотала заклинание. Родольфус вытер не успевшую засохнуть кровь с совершенно целого предплечья, и от сердца отлегло уже окончательно: будь это укус оборотня, обычное заживляющее не помогло бы.  
  
– Слушай, а почему ты еще здесь? – поднял он глаза. – У тебя же был портключ?  
– Был, – кивнула она. – Пока один говнюк в него заклинанием не попал. Вот, – она сунула руку в карман, достала нечто, похожее на кусок обгорелой тряпки с оплавившимися металлическими заклепками. – Теперь им только подтереться.  
– Задницу оцарапаешь, – Родольфус поднялся на ноги: вроде, держат. Значит, надо идти дальше.  
– У меня есть карта, – заявила вдруг девчонка. – Нам туда, – показала куда-то вбок от тропинки, по которой он шел до сих пор.  
– Туда, так туда, – согласился он и склонился в шутовском поклоне, пропуская ее вперед: – Прекрасная дама...  
– Вы впереди, я следом, – не купилась она.  
Да и какая из нее, визглявой пигалицы, дама? И волк тот наверняка сдох от одного ее вопля, еще до того, как в него заклинание попало.  
  
***  
  
Что ночи в ноябре морозные, Родольфус знал и раньше. Но одно дело помнить об этом, сидя дома у камина, а другое – когда в легкой мантии топаешь по лесу, по щиколотку увязая в опавших листьях. Чертов лес. Стараясь согреться, он шагал все быстрей и быстрей, но девчонка не отставала. И не забывала держать палочку направленной ему между лопаток. Чертова аврорша. «На счет три обернуться... и получить заклинанием в лоб, реакция у девки еще та», – размышлял он, не желая мириться со своей жалкой участью. Не прибить ее на месте только потому, что хотелось захватить в плен, а вместо этого попасться самому! «Может, отвлечь разговором? О чем там любят поболтать авроры?  
  
Но она все же подала голос первой:  
– А этот – настоящий, – выдавила свистящим шепотом.  
– Кто?.. – уточнил Родольфус, но ответа ждать не стал. Сам не понял, как заметил в темноте две светящиеся точки. И как закинул девчонку на ветку ближайшего дерева. И как взлетел следом, уцепившись за протянутую руку – тонкую, но неожиданно сильную. Кажется, возле самой ступни клацнули челюсти, едва успел ногу отдернуть.  
  
– Сейчас здесь соберется вся стая, – донеслось сверху. Мелкая забралась так высоко, как могла, по-вороньи нахохлилась на тонкой, но все еще способной выдержать ее сотню фунтов ветке. Сам Родольфус уселся в первой же развилке, до которой бесновавшиеся внизу звери не дотягивались даже в прыжке. По примерным подсчетам, их там было уже около дюжины, и все время прибывали новые.  
– Они же не умеют лазить по деревьям? – голос у нее звучал слишком спокойно. Будто на уроке профессору уточняющий вопрос задала.  
– А если и умеют? – пожал плечами он. – Заклинания на что? Помнится, в том переулке ты ими неплохо бросалась. Да и с волком справилась.  
– То волк, а они – люди.  
  
От такого Родольфус едва не свалился. Нет, она определенно больная!  
– Люди, точно. Сожрут и не поперхнутся, как у людей и положено.  
Один из «людей» подошел к дереву и задрал заднюю лапу. Девчонка наверху сдавленно хрюкнула. Родольфус сначала усмехнулся, но когда от вони даже глаза защипало, рявкнул:  
– Верни мне палочку, ты, придурочная! Ты хоть понимаешь, что если они все сюда поссут, мы просто задохнемся?!  
– Нет, – уперлась она. – Я сама. Ступефай! – Так и не закончивший процесс оборотень кубарем откатился от дерева. Зато на его место тут же пристроился другой: поднялся на задние лапы, заскрежетал когтями передних, оставляя на коре глубокие царапины.  
  
Девчонка всё бросала вниз заклинания, по большей мере довольно безобидные. А толпа – или стая – все росла. От мерзкого воя уши закладывало. Интересно, много ли времени пройдет, прежде чем они додумаются залезать друг на друга?  
– Верни. Мне. Палочку.  
– Нет. Иммобилус!  
Минус один оборотень. Плюс два на его место.  
  
– Петрификус Тоталус!  
Еще один, поднявшийся на задние лапы, застыл. Тот, что стоял рядом, подпрыгнул и вскочил ему на голову. Родольфус едва успел поджать ногу.  
– Верни палочку, дура!!!  
  
И вот уже слишком теплая – нагрелась возле ее голени, как же – рукоятка в его ладони.  
  
– Авада Кедавра!  
Испуганный крик девчонки с ветки... Зато почти доставший его волк лежит внизу плюшевой игрушкой-переростком. Да и остальные призадумались.  
Вторая зеленая вспышка полетела в середину стаи. От ее краев потихоньку начали отделяться темные тени, пятиться-отползать подальше.  
– Авада...  
– Не надо...  
– И то верно. Круцио! – не целясь, куда попало. Злости в нем хватит, чтобы сработало. И отчаянный вой вперемежку со скулением тому подтверждением.  
Дорога стремительно пустела.  
– Не надо! Прекратите, ну пожалуйста!!! – истеричный вопль сверху перекрыл даже завывания оборотня. Родольфус снял заклинание. Любовно погладил вернувшуюся к законному владельцу палочку. Голова закружилась – все же непростительные выматывают куда сильней обычных. Уселся в развилку, стараясь отдышаться-сосредоточиться.  
– Экспелиармус, – и снова меж пальцев пустота.  
– Сука!  
– Простите. Я не могу оставить возможность колдовать тому, кто...  
– Знает пару заклинаний, способных остановить стаю волков? – начал он терять терпение. – Ах, да, они же люди!  
– Заклинания, которые вы использовали, относятся к непростительным. Их применение разрушает душу!  
– Зато тела остались целы, – фыркнул он, прекращая глупый разговор.  
  
***  
  
Пальцы на ногах защипало почти сразу после того, как прошел вызванный применением непростительных экстаз. Родольфус беспрестанно дышал на ладони, стараясь, чтобы хоть они не потеряли чувствительность. Из за кустов то и дело доносился жуткий вой – хозяева леса хором и поодиночке тренировали глотки. Наверху сопела девчонка, раз за разом посылая в его сторону почти бесполезные согревающие. Тепло моментально уходило, растворялось в ледяном темном воздухе. Вскоре ноги онемели совсем. Интересно, сколько зверей бросится к нему, как только он спустится на землю размяться? Хотя, если аврорша будет чуть громче стучать зубами, может это их и отпугнет.  
  
Лицо снова обдало горячей волной... Наверное, чтобы мгновенье спустя холодный воздух показался еще неприятней.  
  
– Они не уходят, – донеслось с ветки.  
– Еще бы, – буркнул Родольфус. – Не поужинав?  
– Ждут, когда мы свалимся, – продолжила она озвучивать очевидное. Самое хреновое, что он понимал – дождутся. И то, что мелкая, обессилев от усталости, холода и постоянного применения магии, рухнет с дерева первой, его слабо утешало.  
– Слезай, – скомандовал он.  
– Что?!  
– Боггартов сто! Спускайся ко мне, будем греться! Трением, – добавил с усмешкой. И, кажется, просчитался: уже приподнявшаяся девчонка хлопнулась обратно на ветку:  
– Нет.  
«Да что ж это такое!»  
– Даже если мы не околеем в ближайшие полчаса, то просто отключимся. И сверзимся отсюда к гребаным низзлам. Вернее, к этим твоим... вонючим и зубастым людям. Они будут просто счастливы.  
– Что вы предлагаете?  
– Сидеть рядом – так теплее. Спать по очереди. Поддерживать друг друга, не давая свалиться. У тебя есть идеи поинтересней?  
Сверху зашуршало – девчонка спускалась.  
  
Хлопнулась ему на колени, заехав локтем под ребро, а затылком — по подбородку. Родольфус втянул воздух сквозь зубы, мысленно чертыхаясь. «Выживем – придушу!» – подумал, обнимая ее, чтобы не дать свалиться. Ладонь как-то сама собой оказалась на груди.  
– Ой! – она вздрогнула, заёрзала, и его тело отреагировало совершенно адекватно. Закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить у себя на коленях кого угодно – хоть Басти, в детстве не раз приходилось его вот так обнимать, успокаивая... Хоть МакГонагалл... Хоть Слагхорна... Черта с два – тонкий запах девчачьих духов от ее волос не давал ни на секунду забыть, кто рядом с ним. Поймал себя на том, что машинально поглаживает оказавшуюся в ладони выпуклость.  
  
На секунду показалось, что в ставшем уже привычным волчьем вое появились издевательски-одобрительные интонации.  
  
Девчонка молчала, но упорно пыталась отодвинуться, все время задевая и без того не умещавшийся в штанах член.  
– Ну, знаешь! – хихикнула.  
– А ты сиди спокойно!  
– А ты перестань меня тискать!  
– Я не виноват, что так удобнее держать!  
– За сиськи, да? Кто бы сомневался!  
– Мелкое хамло, – буркнул Родольфус, но ладонь передвинул ниже.  
Перестарался: теперь пальцы то и дело цепляли край ее брюк.  
  
Рука, которую он пристроил ей на ребра и честно пытался держать неподвижно, вскоре занемела. Примерно тогда же девчонка снова начала стучать зубами. «Цоп-цоп-цоп... цоп-цоп, цоп, цоп-цоп-цоп...»  
«Чтоб мне остаток жизни целоваться только с дементорами, если это не песенка про Одо!» – усмехнулся он.  
– А гимн Хогвартса сможешь?  
– Дурак! – рассмеялась она. И снова заворочалась, – а ведь сидела ведь уже, не дергалась. А тут развернулась лицом к нему, уперлась лбом в щёку, задышала в шею горячим... Провел по спине – сперва по верху, по рубчатой ткани мантии, потом решительно сунул руку под нее. Девчонка запустила пальцы в его шевелюру, царапнула твердыми ноготками, помассировала затекшие плечи. В глазах потемнело, и он передвинул ладонь туда, откуда не так давно убрал. Нащупал твердый сосок под рубашкой, поигрался... Она застонала и выгнулась, уже нарочно елозя задницей по его паху. Вытащил заправленную в брюки рубашку, добираясь до теплой, шелково-гладкой кожи.  
– У тебя руки ледяные совсем!  
– Так не лето... Ничего, сейчас согреемся...  
– Трением, да?  
– У-м-м-г-г...  
Еще немного, и он просто кончит в штаны, как мальчишка-школьник при виде отцовского журнала с яркими картинками.  
– Я... сейчас... – она чуть отстранилась. Вжикнула брючной молнией, потом стянула сапог. Не тот, где его палочка... А жалко. Хотя, не отвлекаться же... Выпростала ногу из штанины, снова обулась. Взглянула смущенно: – Вторую снимать не буду, холодно!  
Не ответил, сунул пальцы под белую ткань трусов. Теперь точно согреются... И этим развлечение. Даже жалко, что большинство – а то и все – наутро ничего не вспомнят.  
– Слушай, я... – замерла вдруг она. – Я ведь еще никогда...  
– Ух ты... – и самому не понять, чего больше в этом восклицании: паники или гордости. Он что у нее, первый?  
– … не делала это на дереве!  
Дура невозможная.  
– Я тоже, как ни странно...  
Приподнял за бедра, усаживая ее на себя – такую жаркую и мокрую там – и сразу начал двигаться, чуть отстраняя и снова прижимая – сильнее, ближе. Греться так греться...  
  
***  
  
Родольфус снял едва державшуюся на волосах яркую резинку, сунул в карман. Пригладил растрепавшиеся темные пряди. Девчонка поудобней пристроила голову у него на плече. Идиллия, мать ее...  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Угадай... – промурлыкала.  
Почему бы не угадать?  
Приподнял пальцами подбородок, заглянул в глаза, осторожно – как и учил Селдон, этот кадр из аврората – проникая в сознание. Глаза у нее, кстати, оказались не такие и темные. «Ореховый» – так, кажется, называют этот цвет?  
  
_«Ореховые» глаза..._  
Ореховая палочка в детских пальцах... Старательно выписывает петлю: «Вингардиум левиоса!» – и пёрышко взлетает.  
Взлетает метла – стремительно, и синее небо несется навстречу...  
Небо с редкими облаками опрокинуто над головой, а на губах – сладковатый вкус травинки...  
Связка учебников летит в траву, а губы ищут – и находят – другие...  
И выдох в ухо: «Алиса...»  
  
– Алиса, – прошептал он, так же как тот, из ее воспоминания.  
– Угадал, – улыбнулась она.  
Еще бы.  
  
– А как тебя зовут?  
«Может, тебе и адрес сказать? И должность. И время-место ближайших рейдов?»  
– А как бы тебе хотелось?  
Задумалась на секунду...  
– Фрэнк.  
– Согласен. Буду Фрэнком.  
  
Еще его неплохо учили задавать вопросы, но от мысли выведать что-нибудь у этой Алисы пришлось отказаться почти сразу. А что делать, когда в ответ она только жмурится и мурлычет что-то ласково-невнятное?  
«Скорей бы кончилась эта чертова ночь», – раздраженно подумал Родольфус. Нежность к девчонке, вызванная благодарностью за доставленное удовольствие, постепенно сменялась злостью. На всё: на привалившееся к нему чужое, доверчиво-расслабленное тело, на необходимость поддерживать ее уставшими руками, на лезущие в рот и нос лохмы...  
Взглянул на свесившуюся с ветки ее ногу, где в сапоге до сих пор лежала его палочка. Прикинул: не сумеет ли достать? Нет, далеко, не дотянуться... А кстати, где ее собственная? Наиболее вероятно – правый рукав, сам там носил. Чуть сдвинул ладонь, нащупывая – Алиса заворочалась во сне, повернулась, засунув руки между их телами. Теперь и туда не долезть, разбудит.  
«Чертова, чертова ночь!»  
  
Проснулась она моментально – просто открыла совершенно не сонные глаза. Улыбнулась, провела губами по его щеке. Сползла с колен, усевшись рядом на ветке, обняла.  
– Спи, – прошептала. И Родольфус сразу же заснул.  
  
***  
  
– Подъём! – голос доносился уже снизу. Открыл глаза: девчонка – ах да, Алиса – прыгала под деревом. Он тоже спустился – а ведь высоко оказалось, и как они ночью сюда забраться умудрились?  
Луна давно зашла, а солнце успело подняться над деревьями. Вчерашние оборотни превратились в обессиленных людей и валялись теперь по норам-лежбищам. Кроме тех двух, что так и остались на поляне, теперь навечно в волчьем облике. Перехватил взгляд Алисы и поморщился: нашла, кого жалеть.  
  
И снова Родольфус пошел впереди, подчиняясь движению девчонкиной палочки. Конечно – ночной трах еще не повод для утреннего доверия.  
Границу антиаппарационной защиты он почувствовал: как будто небо выше поднялось, перестало давить на плечи. Она тоже все поняла, остановилась в паре шагов.  
– Будем прощаться? – усмехнулась.  
– Палочку верни!  
– Ах, да... Ассио!  
Повертела в пальцах и отшвырнула подальше в кусты. Пока Родольфус ползал, искал – девчонки и след простыл.  
  
Сунул руку в карман – пальцы наткнулись на что-то мягкое. Вытащил: лимонно-желтая пушистая резинка. Покрутил, раздумывая, не выбросить ли, и, неожиданно для себя, спрятал обратно. Какой-никакой, а трофей.


	2. Проигрыш второй, серьезный

Дома он об Алисе моментально забыл, погрузившись в рутину. В конце концов, его работа не палочкой махать и не по лесам бегать. И не насмешки Беллы выслушивать о том, что раз в жизни выполз из своего кабинета и вляпался. Ну выполз, чтобы заменить валявшегося с раздробленной ногой и, по его словам, даже ссавшего костеростом Розье. Ну вляпался, соблазнившись возможностью поймать девчонку. Кстати, оно и к лучшему, что не получилось: пользы с нее все равно что с гриндилоу шерсти, а думать о том, во что превратили бы специалисты Макнейра это тело, еще недавно прижимавшееся, ласкавшееся к нему, было противно.  
Жене он про Алису рассказывать не стал, несмотря на то, что обычно они друг от друга похождений не скрывали. А тут почему-то промолчал, упомянув только про сломанный портключ и заповедник оборотней.  
А через неделю стало еще веселей: прямо на работе взяли Селдона. Теперь бывший агент отдыхал в Азкабане, Лорд рвал и метал, а Родольфус думал, кем заменить единственного на весь аврорат шпиона и что он сделает с тем, кто его сдал. Конечно, когда узнает. А он узнает, рано или поздно.  
  
Первый раз ему Алиса приснилась недели через две после их встречи. Они вдвоем сидели на берегу Черного Озера, ветер шевелил короткие темные волосы девчонки. А он старался и никак не мог пристроить на них ее дурацкую резинку.  
Потом она еще не раз приходила к нему по ночам. Сначала не придавал значения, но ближе к середине зимы стало раздражать. А поскольку всегда знал, что возникшую проблему надо решать сразу, стал подумывать о встрече. Нет, свиданием он это даже в мыслях не называл. Разведка боем – так будет вернее. Попытка узнать, чем дышит эта ненормальная, и нельзя ли привлечь ее к делу? Чем Моргана не шутит, вдруг выгорит? Тем более, что на место Селдона взяли какого-то юнца, упертого идейного болвана, не понимавшего – или нагло игнорировавшего – любые намеки.  
А работая вместе, можно уже... Впрочем, не стоит седлать летящего гиппогрифа. Сначала следовало бы выяснить, с кем именно он провел ночь в волчьем лесу. Алиса-Алиса... Эх, до чего не вовремя они остались без информатора!  
Конечно, если бы он хотел узнать что-то важное – нашел бы способ. А так... рисковать, чтобы выяснить, как зовут одного ничем не примечательного аврора, смысла не было. Вот представится случай, тогда...  
  
Представился он только в феврале, стараниями Руквуда, решившего с какого-то перепугу сделать копии досье на всех министерских служащих. Комиксов, что ли, про похождения бравого аврора Винса в детстве перечитал? В любом случае, все решили, что из этой затеи мог выйти толк. Так и оказалась на столе у Родольфуса серая папка. С колдографии в углу смотрела его лесная знакомая, только коротко, по мальчишески, стриженая. Скосила глаза куда-то за край карточки, потерла нос, задрала подбородок и улыбнулась в камеру. И так – много-много раз за то время, пока Родольфус другие просматривал. Эту отложил на потом.  
  
Раскрыл уже вечером, выпроводив из кабинета всех, включая Беллу.  
  
Девчонка действительно оказалась Алисой.  
_«Алиса Лонгботтом, 1956, следственный отдел»._ Причем перевели туда совсем недавно, и двух месяцев не прошло. А до этого – обычный оперативник, «махатель палочкой». Полистал дальше:  
_«Хогвартс, Гриффиндор (кто бы сомневался!), выпуск-1974...»_ Так вот почему он ее не помнит: в тот год, когда она поступила, он на седьмой курс перешел. Было не до того, чтобы обращать внимание на малявок с других факультетов. _«Десять ТРИТОНов...»_ Неслабо, у него самого восемь было... Из любопытства сунул нос в табель: сплошные «Превосходно», чуть разбавленные парой «Выше ожидаемого». Типичная зануда-отличница?  
Вспомнилось, как эта отличница, помянув низзловы драные яйца, ткнулась ему в шею холодным носом. И если бы только вспомнилось...  
Махнул палочкой в сторону двери, запирая. Так, на всякий случай, вдруг что еще интересное прочитает. Перевернул страницу:  
_«Семейное положение: замужем»._ И дата: тот же семьдесят четвертый.  
_«Супруг: Фрэнк Лонгботтом, 1956, аврор»._ Ровесник. Значит, не успели задницы с экзаменационной скамьи поднять, как побежали жениться? И куда спешили, детей вроде нет? Нет, тоже правильно: сначала вместе за одной партой, потом вместе по жизни...  
  
Фрэнк?!  
Твою ж мать!  
  
Плеснул воды в грязную, из-под кофе, чашку, залпом выпил, прошелся взад-вперед по кабинету... Только чтобы унять охватившее его бешенство.  
– Сука! Нет, какая...  
«Уймись, идиот! Ты же сам ей предложил называть тебя так, как сочтет нужным!» – уговаривал себя. Уговаривалось плохо. Почему-то никак не получалось поверить, что нет никакой разницы в том, кем приходится ей этот чертов Фрэнк: приятель, с которым она на шестом курсе пару раз сходила в Хогсмид и разок слюняво поцеловалась за теплицами, или пятилетней выдержки законный муж. Потому что хренова разница была.  
  
Вспомнилась вдруг эта... как ее там? Жена Тимсона, одного придурка из Гринготтса. От которой с трудом удалось отделаться полгода назад. До сих пор передергивает при мысли о том, как она цеплялась за его руки, упрашивала не оставлять, говорила, что боится назвать мужа его именем.  
  
Эта перепутать наверняка не боится. Потому что, даже кончая и впиваясь ногтями в плечи своего случайного любовника, она была не с ним. А со своим...  
  
Родольфус разворошил стопку аккуратно сложенных папок, ту, которую прикрывал лист пергамента с надписью «Аврорат».  
Нашел. Всмотрелся в карточку, с которой смущенно улыбался лопоухий придурок в форменной мантии. И это его?.. Его она представляла тогда, в лесу?  
– Тьфу!  
Теперь уже Родольфусу было неважно, насколько Лорду может понадобиться чертова аврорша. Потому что она нужна лично ему. Чтобы... ну да, взять реванш. Чтобы она отдавалась именно ему, чтобы его имя повторяла, чтобы просила-умоляла продолжать, быть рядом, не оставлять. А он еще подумает.  
  
Призвал лист бумаги и конверт, обмакнул перо в чернила...  
«Не смог забыть... видел во сне... мечтаю о встрече...»  
Сколько раз выводил эти слова на бумаге, но именно сейчас понял – и даже вздрогнул от отвращения, то ли к ней, то ли к самому себе – что в кои-то веки пишет правду. Зацепила, запомнилась, мелькнула яркой искоркой среди череды неразличимых доступных женщин... Дрянь.  
  
Обвел глазами комнату, размышляя, что можно превратить в портключ. Выбрал, произнес заклинание.  
Проводил взглядом филина, уносившего запечатанный конверт к адресату. С усмешкой взглянул на лыбившегося с колдографии Лонгботтома.  
  
– Я все-таки наставлю тебе рога! – пообещал ему.  
  
***  
_Февраль, 1980_  
  
Перо было необыкновенно красивым. Шикарней, наверное, только у феникса, но Алиса ни разу не видела, чтобы перьями этой необыкновенной птицы писали. Больше всего хотелось взять чудесный подарок, обмакнуть в чернила... Но тогда придется писать ответ, а отвечать на это письмо ей совершенно не хотелось. К тому же Алиса была почти уверена, что стоит дотронуться до сверкающего оперения, и окажешься далеко от этого кабинета. Нет уж, она в нем еще освоиться не успела!  
  
Только смахнула предполагаемый портключ в ящик стола, как в дверь постучали.  
– Войдите! – крикнула, бросая вслед за пером конверт.  
  
– Привет работникам чернил и пергамента! – Марлен МакКиннон заглянула в кабинет. Тряхнула блестящими кудряшками, улыбнулась. – Ну как тебе тут, с Краучем? Говорят, кошмар почище Хмури? Не скучаешь по нашему веселью?  
– Бывает... Хотя в моем положении по улицам не побегаешь.  
– Это уж верно! – Марлен присела в одно из кресел. На узкой смазливой мордашке – живейшее любопытство. – Как же вы с Фрэнком решились, непонятно? Пять лет ведь держались?  
– Подумали, что нет смысла дальше ждать, – улыбнулась Алиса. – Когда еще эта война закончится? Вон, Артура из «магловских изобретений» знаешь? – Марлен кивнула. – Представь только: уже шестого сделали!  
– Ну-у, Уизли – они вообще... Нет, я пока не спешу, – Марлен крутнулась на кресле, веером взметнулись кудряшки. – Будет же конец этому кошмару? А, Алиска? И вот тогда-а... – она мечтательно закатила глаза. – Нарожа-а-ю... Не шестерых, конечно. Но троих - запросто!  
На секунду замолчала и снова затарахтела:  
– А у нас пополнение, кстати! Не слышала? На место Селдона такого мальчика взяли – закачаешься!  
Браслет на левом запястье у Марлен замигал одной из бусин, и девушка вздохнула:  
– С этой чертовой работой не поболтаешь спокойно! Ладно, побегу! Сражайся с бумажками во славу доблестного аврората!  
– Счастливо! – крикнула ей вслед Алиса.  
  
Только закрылась дверь за Марлен – вспыхнул зеленым огонь в камине.  
– Алисочка, – показалась в языках пламени голова Фредерики Колтон из Отдела Тайн. Вернее, «бабули Фред», однокурсницы покойной Алисиной бабушки. – Я там проверила, что ты просила. Сейчас пришлю записку, там немного...  
– А... – больше всего хотелось спросить, какой же результат, но сдержалась. Еще немного – и сиреневый самолетик долетит из подвала до их второго этажа... Еще немного подождать... А если выдать свою заинтересованность, потом от бабули не отделаешься, не уймется, пока все не выведает. А что знает два человека – знает весь мир. Это она наизусть выучила.  
– Спасибо, бабулечка, – выдохнула, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять невозмутимость. – Я пойду, работы очень много.  
– Беги-беги! – улыбнулась та. – Слушай, только скажи, Мерлина ради, что за подружка у тебя такая? Что не знает толком, от кого...  
– Она маглорожденная, ты вряд ли о ней слышала, – отмахнулась, обрывая разговор.  
Присела в кресло, прикрыла глаза. Представила, как аккуратно сложенная записка вылетает из Отдела Тайн, мечется между стоящими в лифте людьми, сталкиваясь с такими же из других отделов. А лифт ползет медленно-медленно, будто нарочно продлевая минуты ожидания... Вот он миновал Атриум... На седьмом стоит долго, выпуская полдюжины представителей разных квиддичных команд, которые снова пришли жаловаться на расписание тренировок, маленькую зарплату и, кажется, даже погоду. Потом дверь закрывается, и лифт, подрагивая и поскрипывая, ползет на шестой... На пятом два гоблина выясняют, кто должен войти первым... На четвертом...  
  
Дверь приоткрылась, впуская сиреневую птичку со штампом Отдела Тайн. Алиса поймала ее, не дав долететь до стола, развернула. Долго вглядывалась в несколько строчек. Потом бросила записку в камин, проследила, чтобы сгорела дотла, на всякий случай помешала угли. Достала из ящика недавно спрятанное туда письмо и стала писать ответ.  
  
***  
  
Серая министерская сова опустилась на подоконник. Покрутила башкой, ухнула, привлекая внимание. Родольфус отвязал с ее шеи стандартный конверт со штампом аврората вместо адреса. Чуть поморщился: не письмо он ждал. Что ж, наверное, оно и к лучшему, что Алиса не схватилась за портключ. Значит, не совсем дура. А у сильного противника и выиграть приятней.  
  
Не торопясь, распечатал. Вытряхнул не понадобившееся перо, снял с него заклинание и бросил в коробку, к таким же. Усмехнулся, поймав себя на том, что тянет время. Как школьник, честное слово. Осталось только испариной покрыться, читая записку.  
  
Жарко ему стало после первого же абзаца.  
Что откажет во встрече, было ясно с той минуты, когда заметил в конверте перо. Захотела бы увидеться – оставила бы у себя. Но дальше, дальше!  
  
«Проанализировав Ваш способ легиллименции и метод ведения допроса, я пришла к выводу, что это полностью соответствует той методике, по которой обучал новобранцев теперь уже бывший аврор К. Селдон. Это помогло нашему отделу разоблачить одного из шпионов Темного Лорда. Министерство магии и, в частности, аврорат, благодарит Вас за помощь следствию. С уважением, А. Лонгботтом».  
  
В первый момент Родольфус дар речи потерял. Перечитал несколько раз – нет, не померещилось. На всякий случай – прекрасно понимая глупость своих действий – взмахнул над листком палочкой. Отменяющее... Нет, все как и было. Проявляющее... Ну не идиот? И на что понадеялся? Что среди строк, ясно дающих понять, насколько он облажался, вдруг возникнут другие? «Не было ни дня, чтобы я не думала о вас, и не было ночи, чтобы вы не являлись мне во сне. Живу надеждой на новую встречу. Благодарю за помощь следствию. С уваже...»  
  
Ну что ж... Он хотел знать, кто сдал Селдона. Теперь знает. Сам и сдал, придурок. Купился. Принял четкую работу хорошего специалиста за девчачьи заигрывания. Распушил хвост, решил показать – и себе лишний раз доказать – насколько силен. «Ах, угадайте, как меня зовут! А я пока проанализирую ваши методы работы».  
С удивлением понял, что даже не злится. Почти. Разве что на себя немного. На глупые желания, сны, на то, что не разгадал. Но ничего, теперь он знает, с кем имеет дело, ставки растут, игра становится интереснее. А то, о чем он изначально мечтал, из суперприза превращается в бонус. Да, будет упрямая Алиса повторять его имя... но не раньше, чем полностью подчинится, признает его превосходство.  
  
Кстати, от некоторых воспоминаний пока лучше было избавиться. Незачем Белле знать, как он развлекается, а Лорду – кому он обязан текущими неприятностями. Призвал из кладовки фиал, поднес к виску палочку, сосредоточился. Поймал их лесное приключение, вытащил серебряную нитку, спрятал. И то, как читает письмо, туда же... Теперь запечатать и в шкатулку, к желтой резинке.  
  
Ну что, аврор Лонгботтом, играем дальше?


	3. Проигрыш третий, непоправимый

_Январь, 1996_  
  
Снаружи донесся гул, будто ураган поднялся. Сильные ветры не были редкостью здесь, особенно в это время года, и лежавший на узкой койке Родольфус внимания бы не обратил, если бы не легкое, почти позабытое покалывание в пальцах. Именно так он всегда ощущал присутствие сильной магии.  
Поднялся, подошел к наружной стене, провел ладонью по старой, почерневшей от времени кладке. Вдруг показалось, что камни, еще вчера неподвижные, едва заметно покачиваются, как гнилые зубы в челюсти старика-нищего. Толкнул: задрожали сильнее, скреплявший их раствор посыпался, пачкая руку серой пылью.  
Дыхание перехватило, и Родольфус вернулся к кровати, упал на нее, уверенный, что сходит с ума. Сколько раз он представлял себе именно такое: стена рушится, тяжелые камни разлетаются по ветру, будто бумажные птички-записки по министерским коридорам. Шаг вперед – и свобода. Каждый день представлял, подсовывал картинку снующим вдоль решетки дементорам. Их наверняка уже тошнило от такой однообразной диеты.  
Гул усиливался, давил на уши, тараном врывался в мозг. Камни тряслись уже явственно, держась вместе только силой инерции. Вот выпал первый из них, и остальные, точно дождавшись, посыпались вниз горошинами. Огромными угловатыми горошинами не легче сотни фунтов каждая...  
В проем ворвался студеный январский ветер, охладил пылающее лицо, кашлем вывернул легкие, сливаясь с отчаянным криком:  
– Я... Да-а! Свободен!!!  
Шаг вперед – свобода... Свободное падение. Ветер сжал в ледяных объятиях, а серые волны стремительно приближаются.  
  
***  
  
– Идиотом был, идиотом остался, – Белла меряла шагами гостиную. Рваная, угловатая тень металась за ней, то скользя по полу, то взмывая на стены, то на мгновенье замирая сказочным чудовищем. – А если бы я тебя не поймала?  
– Искупался бы, – пожал плечами Родольфус. Если бы... Если бы у лошади были крылья и клюв, она была бы гиппогрифом. К чему теперь себя накручивать, беспокоясь из-за неслучившегося? Он был дома, Белла была рядом... Жизнь продолжалась, пусть и перепрыгнув через четырнадцать лет кошмара. И можно было считать, что он в итоге победил.  
  
А ведь когда-то казалось, что проиграл – явно, непоправимо.  
  
***  
  
_Декабрь, 1981_  
  
– Да не знают они ничего, не знают, – казалось, еще немного, и Крауч совсем перестанет соображать, и его тихий, спокойный голос законченного отличника сорвется, переходя в отчаянный вопль. – Мы ошиблись, Белла, ты слышишь, мы ошиблись...  
  
– Руди, он прав, – У брата голос не дрожал, но чувствовалось, что и ему не по себе от разворачивающегося у них на глазах действа. – Уйми свою ненормальную и сматываемся, пока сюда не явилась половина аврората.  
  
Легко сказать: уйми. Палочка в руке Беллы чуть подрагивала, но луч заклинания не отпускал корчившееся на полу тело. Голос Лонгботтом давно сорвал, и теперь из его горла вырывались только тихие, но от этого еще более страшные хрипы.  
  
– Ты... не можешь... не знать... – Белла хрипела не хуже пленника.  
  
Подошел, встряхнул за плечи, развернул к себе, обрывая заклинание. На мгновенье сердце ёкнуло, когда встретился с совершенно безумным взглядом. Но взял себя в руки, рявкнул:  
– Хватит!  
Вроде, дошло: взглянула почти осмысленно.  
– Что ты предлагаешь?!  
– Сядь! – подтолкнул ее к одному из кресел у камина. Вроде несильно, но жена отлетела, рухнула в темно-зеленую плюшевую глубину. – Я с ними поговорю.  
  
Сначала шагнул к Лонгботтому. К Фрэнку этому, скорчившемуся на ковре, где к ярко-красным пятнам экзотических цветов теперь добавились темно-красные. Кровь.  
Носком ботинка перевернул замершее в позе эмбриона тело. Лицо — один сплошной синяк, губы разбиты, одно ухо полуоторвано. Смотреть противно.  
Преодолевая брезгливость, присел рядом, взглянул в глаза с красной сеточкой сосудов. И ни следа, ни намека на страх – только вызов. Мразь.  
  
Сдвинулся в сторону затихшей рядом его жены... А вот и страх появился, да какое там – настоящая паника.  
– Нет... – прохрипел.  
За себя, значит, не боится, только за нее? Ладно, не плачь, не съем я твое сокровище. Когда-то ведь не съел.  
  
Поднял ее, усадил, прислонив к ближайшей стене:  
– Эннервейт!  
Открыла глаза, закашлялась. И тоже зашарила взглядом по комнате, наткнулась на этого – и губы задрожали.  
– Мы правда... ничего... не знаем... – прошептала.  
Приподнял за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза – как тогда, в лесу.  
– Позволишь убедиться? – и провалился в темный туннель огромного зрачка. Радужки почти не видать... «Ореховой» – помнит, помнит – радужки.  
  
_Палочка...  
«Левиоса»..._  
Так, это видели, дальше.  
_Полет, небо над головой..._  
А сейчас...  
  
И тут она спокойно, мягко выставила его из своего сознания. Как хозяйка респектабельного магазина на Диагонн-аллее выпроваживает забредшего погреться бродягу. Твою же мать!  
– Алиса, сейчас не подходящее время для таких шуток. Я не закончил.  
Снова откашлялась. Заговорила, едва шевеля губами. Родольфусу пришлось даже наклониться, чтобы разобрать слова:  
– Метод Селдона... не самый лучший... – усмехнулась: – Ты так ничему и не научился... И ничего... ничего не понял...  
Подняла руку – обломанные ногти, кожа на запястье содрана – протянула к нему. Погладила по щеке. Родольфус спиной чувствовал изумление брата, Беллы, Крауча.  
– Мне очень, очень тебя жаль, – прошептала. И ведь не врет, не рисуется, действительно жалеет. Не сочувствует, а именно жалеет – гадостно так. С едва заметной ноткой брезгливого превосходства над тем, кто заведомо слабее. Кого можно использовать и выбросить, на прощанье поблагодарив за помощь следствию!  
Рванул ее к себе, не обращая внимания на протяжный, мучительный стон.  
– Легиллементс!  
Блок. Жесткий, тупой блок. Такие ставят ученики на первых занятиях, когда еще не знают про более тонкие способы защиты сознания. Или очень сильные маги, уверенные в том, что соперник уступает во всем. Лорд, помнится, не утруждал себя тонкостями, которым учил их.  
  
– Ничего... у тебя... не выйдет.  
  
Даже так...  
Она что, совсем ни черта не соображает?! Не понимает, что иногда надо просто уступить? Что есть сила, против которой бороться бессмысленно – вроде едва не угробившегося их в лесу холода?  
Вытащил, выскреб из потайных уголков души всю злость на нее. На дурацкий «Экспелиармус», сразу после того, как он спас их шкуры... На «угадай, как меня зовут»... На ее записку... На брезгливую, снисходительную жалость...  
  
– Круцио!  
А теперь слабо удержать защиту?  
  
Снова взглянул в глаза, проходя дальше, сметая любую попытку помешать. Искал то, что ему было нужно, краем сознания отмечая, как отброшенные им за ненадобностью картинки-воспоминания вспыхивают факелами, съёживаются, сгорая, исчезая навсегда. Да, и то, как она проводит губами по его щеке... Как разворачивает, читает светло-сиреневую записку... улыбается и бросает ее в камин... Как берет на руки ребенка... Не это, не это сейчас главное!  
  
– Всё! – Басти тряс его, выводя из ступора, совсем как он сам недавно Беллу.  
– Э-э... Что?  
– Совсем... всё, – брат взглядом указал на два тела на ковре. Том самом, где ярко-красные пятна смешивались с темно-красными.  
  
«Нет... Нет, не может быть, так не должно быть! Ты не можешь просто так уйти! Ты должна...»  
  
А потом были вспышки заклинаний и врывающиеся через дверь и камин авроры.  
  
Пришел в себя только в камере.  
Белла сидела у противоположной стены, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Крауч у двери, бледный, растрепанный. Басти рядом с ним, шепчет что-то, по голове гладит. Идиоты все...  
Ладно, как угодно, но надо их отсюда вытаскивать.  
  
– Значит так... – заговорил, надеясь, что голос не подведет. – Против нас – только показания сумасшедших Лонгботтомов. А значит, почти никаких. Мы пришли туда, надеясь узнать о том, куда пропал Лорд. Так и есть, согласны?  
Басти и Крауч кивнули, Белла никак не отреагировала.  
– И застали их уже такими. Всё понятно?  
Снова синхронный кивок.  
– А еще лучше – я говорю, вы молчите и соглашаетесь. Ясно?  
Белла, наконец-то, подняла голову:  
– Ты уже поговорил... Поговорил, сволочь! – ее голос, и без того резкий, сорвался почти на визг: – Что, что эта дрянь сказала тебе?! Почему?! – и вдруг зарыдала отчаянно: – Ты всё, всё испортил!  
Вскочила, подбежала к дверям:  
– Я ни в чем, ни в чем не раскаиваюсь! Не надейтесь! Лорд вернется, обязательно вернется! И наградит тех, кто всегда был верен ему!  
Дверь открылась, впуская черную тень и жуткий, мертвящий холод.  
  
Четырнадцать лет холода, отчаяния и надежды на то, что когда-нибудь камни его тюрьмы разлетятся, даруя освобождение. И снов, в которых он то прятал в карман лимонно-желтую резинку, то раз за разом шагал в зияющий в сросшихся за века глыбах проём.


	4. Проигрыш четвертый, обстоятельствам

_Январь, 1996_  
  
Белла, наконец-то, устала болтаться по комнате, присела в кресло напротив Родольфуса. В каждом движении – торжество и уверенность в себе. «Я же говорила!»  
  
Говорила. Изо дня в день, постоянно. Что Лорд обязательно вернется, что вытащит их из каменных мешков Азкабана, что наградит. Сначала не обращал внимания, потом начал постепенно прислушиваться. Потом поверил. А потом стало все равно, только картинка рушащейся стены и осталась. И, надо же, жена оказалась права.  
  
– А не навестить ли нам наших безумных друзей? – рассмеялась вдруг она. Родольфус сначала даже не понял, о ком речь...  
– Разве они еще живы?  
Глупый вопрос, на самом деле. Если уж после поцелуя дементора тело может существовать годами... Существовать... Это слово не подходило, не желало увязываться с той, которую он помнил. Все эти годы – помнил. «Ты ничего не понял...» А что он должен был понять?  
  
– Что же она тебе такого сказала, а? Ведь как сейчас вижу: сидел спокойно, шептался с ней... А потом взвился...  
Какая теперь разница...  
Поняв, что Белла все равно не отстанет, в двух словах объяснил, как Алиса сопротивлялась его попытке легиллименции. А потом – снова и снова слушал насмешки по поводу собственной бестолковости. Ладно, ерунда – главное, она с ним вообще разговаривает. А ведь когда-то казалось, что слова больше не скажет.  
  
– А может, она что-то скрывала именно от тебя? – продолжила изощряться в остроумии Белла. – Какие-нибудь общие тайны?  
– Чушь, – поднялся, прошел к выходу.  
– Вы точно до этого не встречались? – пронзительный голос жены догнал его уже у двери.  
– Ни разу, – спокойно соврал.  
  
***  
  
Белла от мысли посетить Мунго отказалась сразу: Лорд затевал нечто важное, и его вряд ли обрадовало, если бы кто-то из приближенных попался при идиотской попытке посмеяться над теми, кто даже не способен этого оценить. А сам Родольфус порой задумывался и над возможностью проникнуть в неплохо охраняемую больницу, и над тем, действительно ли Алиса ничего не помнит? И нельзя ли сделать что-нибудь, чтобы она снова стала такой, как прежде. Вспоминал их последнюю встречу и... Пожалуй, наиболее точно его чувства можно было охарактеризовать детским «так нечестно». Нечестно, нельзя вот так взять и просто уйти!  
Комкал в пальцах желтую резинку, будто надеясь, что та подскажет ему ответ.  
«Заклинание невидимости использовать нельзя – опознавательные чары все равно покажут всех, кто находится в коридорах или палатах Мунго, – размышлял он. – Остается оборотное». Но с ним тоже были сложности: и само зелье взять негде, и волос того, кто в данный момент не в розыске. В его окружении таковыми были только домовые эльфы.  
  
Впрочем, себе Родольфус мог и признаться, что это не более чем отговорки. То же зелье можно было достать у постоянно таскавшегося к Лорду с докладами Снейпа. Волос... тоже не проблема. Просто не хотелось ему туда, до дрожи в пальцах не хотелось. Вот и уговаривал себя, что торопиться некуда и рано или поздно все сложится наилучшим образом.  
А пока надо восстанавливаться, привыкать к новой палочке – старая до сих пор лежала где-то в архивах аврората. Если, конечно, не сломали – что делают с палочками осужденных на пожизненное заключение, он не знал. «А она, наверняка, должна знать», – приходило голову, но он старался от лишних мыслей избавляться. И желтую резинку запер обратно в шкатулку, чтобы не отвлекала.  
Новой палочкой приходилось каждое заклинание отрабатывать заново, начиная с «Люмоса» или «Левиосы». Со временем синий огонек перестал мигать, точно под порывами ветра, а перья (а затем и книги, стулья и даже тяжеленный диван из нижней гостиной) стали подниматься плавно, а не рывками.  
  
По вечерам заглядывала Белла, падала в кресло напротив, устало прикрыв глаза. Говорила много, но больше намеками, чуть не лопаясь от гордости – ведь именно ей Лорд доверял теперь свои тайны. Ну что ж, заслужила.  
  
Басти первые месяцы был сам не свой, потом тоже, вроде, отпустило. Часто заглядывал, иногда соглашался даже на спарринг. Дуэль их, начинаясь по всем правилам, каждый раз быстро превращалась в обычную потасовку, после чего они валились на ковер и хохотали, ненадолго превращаясь в подростков. Потом, правда, груз пережитого снова падал на плечи, пригибая, прижимая к земле... в которую, рано или поздно, оба они и отправятся. Причем с такой жизнью – скорее рано. «Положив на кровать в тишине умирать...» И их положат... как Одо-героя. А вот что скажут при этом, как запомнят...  
– Зависит от того, кто победит, – усмехался брат.  
– Лорд, кто же еще! – уверяла Белла.  
А Родольфус не сомневался в правоте одного и очень хотел бы верить второй.  
  
***  
  
_Июнь, 1996_  
  
– Идиотом был, идиотом и остался, – фыркнул Рабастан, глядя на вертевшуюся перед зеркалом тоненькую темноволосую девушку. Такая же вчера встретилась ему в Лютном переулке и – после пары рюмок чего-то непонятного, но точно алкогольного – согласилась скрасить вечер.  
– Где-то я это уже слышал, – ответила красотка хрипловатым баритоном.  
Рабастан сполз по креслу.  
– Не пойдет, – резюмировал. – Голос, походка... Гномам на смех, – еще раз окинул взглядом хрупкую фигурку и предложил: – может, тебя трахнуть? Ну, чтобы оборотку зря не переводить? За оставшееся время успею.  
– Клоун, – беззлобно пробурчал Родольфус. – Походку отрепетирую, а голос... Это же Мунго, там ничему не удивляются. Может, она простыла, эта твоя... как там ее?  
– Бриджет, она так сказала. Может, и соврала. В конце июня – и простыла, – фыркнул брат. – Когда даже камни вот-вот расплавятся. Ладно, удачи в твоей авантюре. Хотя абсолютно не понимаю, зачем это тебе.  
«Я и сам не очень понимаю», – думал Родольфус, зачем-то пряча в карман голубой девичьей мантии желтую резинку.  
  
***  
  
– Бриджет Доу, к Лонгботтомам, – сказал он, склонившись к запылившемуся манекену в зеленой прозрачной тряпке. Тот чуть заметно качнул пальцем с облупившейся краской, и Родольфус шагнул в витрину.  
Стараясь не сутулиться, просеменил мимо ожидающих приема больных, пристроился в конец очереди к столику с надписью «Справочная». Там распоряжалась блондинка, похожая на перекормленную болонку, и успевавшая между делом то покрикивать на уборщика, то болтать с кем-то через камин. Впрочем, очередь двигалась довольно быстро.  
– Опять полинявший плащ-невидимка? – уточнила она у стоявшей перед Родольфусом старушки, которая то и дело расплывалась, почти исчезая. Та кивнула. – Первый этаж. По коридору третья дверь направо. Следующий!  
– Я к Лонгботтомам...  
– Пятый этаж, палата сорок девять. Следующий!  
  
Прошел коридором, освещенным яркими хрустальными шарами. Портреты знаменитых целителей провожали его взглядами. Один из них, противный тип в фиолетовом, спросил, что такая милая крошка делает вечером. Бледная дама в широкополой шляпе велела не горбиться. Поднялся на пятый этаж, нашел нужную дверь. И замер перед ней, внезапно осознав всю глупость своего прихода.  
Дверь распахнулась – едва успел отскочить – и на пороге появился молодой... нет, скорей моложавый колдун с желтыми завитыми волосами.  
– Ты за автографом, милочка? – воскликнул он, хватая Родольфуса за рукав и втягивая в палату. Ближайшая к входу кровать принадлежала, несомненно, ему: стена над ней казалась живой из-за множества колдографий этого типа. Миниатюрные копии желтоволосого кривлялись, подмигивали, поправляли костюмы (большей частью вычурные) и подписывали одну за другой множество открыток. Видимо, таких же, которыми была завалена вся прикроватная тумбочка.  
Пациент выхватил из этой кучи несколько наугад, взмахнул ими, как веером.  
– Итак... – он раскрыл ладонь и одно из перьев прыгнуло ему в руку. – «Малютке...» как там тебя?  
– Бриджет, – выдавил Родольфус.  
– Восхитительно! «Малютке Бриджет от удивительного, несравненного, потрясающего героя, прекрасного...» – он запнулся, поднял на Родольфуса растерянный взгляд, снова вцепился в рукав холеными розовыми пальцами. – А как меня зовут?..  
– Не знаю, – прошептал тот.  
– Зачем же ты тогда пришла? – обиженно протянул любитель раздавать автографы. – Все, кто приходит сюда, знают, как меня зовут! Уходи и не возвращайся, пока не узнаешь!  
– Да, да, – он высвободил рукав и шагнул прочь от этого типа. Но не к выходу, а в глубину палаты. Туда, где висела цветастая занавеска, по-видимому, отгораживавшая несколько кроватей. Подошел, отдернул...  
Там они и оказались. Или это были уже не они?  
  
***  
  
По крайней мере, в стоявшей посреди отгороженного закутка бледной, исхудавшей женщине с совершенно седыми волосами не осталось ничего от шустрой девчонки-аврора. Муж ее спал на кровати, свернувшись клубочком, как часто спят запуганные, нелюбимые дети.  
Родольфус подошел, положил ладони ей на плечи – острые и невозможно хрупкие. С Бриджет Алиса была одного роста, когда стоишь рядом – глаза в глаза, и наклоняться не надо... На скуластом, тонком и почти прозрачном лице они казались просто огромными. «Ореховая» радужка выцвела, стала какой-то мутно-желтоватой.  
– Это я... – выдохнул, удивляясь собственной глупости. Даже если узнает – проблем не оберешься, а нет... На кой черт все это затеял? Чтобы стоять сейчас перед ней, понимая, что хочется только одного – сдохнуть? Прямо в эту минуту?  
Алиса улыбнулась, протянула к нему ладонь – прямо как в тот раз. Сердце сжалось в горячую, рвущуюся из груди точку: узнала?  
Сняла с его воротника приставшую пушинку, рассмеялась – бессмыссленно, как малыши смеются над чем-то, понятным только им. Осторожно высвободилась и повернулась, собираясь уходить.  
– Подожди! – вытащил из кармана желтый комочек, протянул ей. Взяла, рассмотрела со всех сторон, все так же улыбаясь. И вдруг замычала, не разжимая губ, какую-то песенку.  
«Вы-вер-нут-шля-пу-из-нан-кой-наве-ерх... И-вме-сте-с-то-бой-по-хо-ро-о-оня-ят!» – мысленно подставил он слова. Неужели?..  
– Алиса...  
Даже не взглянула, бросила резинку на пол, ушла к окну, больше не обращая на гостя внимания. Родольфус прикинул – до окончания действия оборотки оставалось не больше получаса. Может, увидев его, она вспомнит? И черт с ним, со скандалом-переполохом. И с перспективой Азкабана тоже. Если Лорду слуга понадобится – еще раз вытащит оттуда, долго ли умеючи. Потому что вот так – нельзя! Невозможно!  
«Нечестно»...  
  
Хлопнула входная дверь.  
– А Гилдерой у нас сегодня умница, – донесся из-за занавески гортанный, воркующий голос. – Вон сколько фотографий уже подписал! Давай-ка покушаем! Ну-ка, бери ло-ожечку...  
  
Послышались тяжелые шаги, занавесь отъехала. Средних лет целительница окинула взглядом закуток, чуть задержав его на Родольфусе, прошла внутрь, склонилась над спящим Лонгботтомом. Взмахнула палочкой, сделала какой-то пометку в блокноте.  
– А ты умница, девонька! – промурлыкала она. Родольфус не сразу понял, что обращается целительница к нему. – Их ведь почти никто не навещает, только бабка да малыш редко-редко! А ты, видать, подружка или родственница? Уж не бросай их, заходи почаще! Только сейчас выдь, погуляй с полчаса, пока я закончу.  
– Хорошо, – буркнул Родольфус, поворачиваясь к выходу.  
– Глянь-ко, не ты обронила?  
Повернулся: целительница протягивала ему желтую резинку. Забрал, спрятал в карман.  
Прошел к двери, не обратив внимания на капризное:  
– Опять пришла? Теперь знаешь, кто я?  
  
В коридоре на тумбочке лежали несколько папок – видимо, истории болезней этих, из палаты. Нашел нужную, сунул под мантию, даже не задумавшись, зачем это ему. Глупостью больше, глупостью меньше...  
  
***  
  
– Так что вчера было?  
Язык с трудом ворочался. Голова гудела, будто ее на чемпионате мира вместо бладжера использовали.  
– Всё рассказывать? – уточнил брат. Родольфус моргнул: кивнуть, не говоря о том, чтобы ответить, сил не было. – И как ты прямо с порога из погреба бутылку огневиски затребовал? И давай хлестать из горла, не дождавшись, пока действие оборотного закончится. Снейп – пришлось его позвать, один я бы не справился – чуть глаза не уронил, когда увидел тебя сразу с хреном и сиськами. Кстати, они у этой Бриджет ничего, а? Час он с тобой провозился. Куда ты его за это время посылал – умолчу из человеколюбия.  
– А дальше? Ну?..  
– Фестралам хвосты гну! Потом Белла пришла, ты на нее наорал, назвал... тоже промолчу. У нее и спросишь, если рискнешь. Она ничего, посмеялась, велела тебя запереть, чтобы Лорду на глаза не попался. Не в настроении тот был на твои закидоны любоваться. Дальше по мелочи: фингал мне поставил, сдачи отхватил. Ты зелье-то пей, не стесняйся.  
Родольфус отхлебнул вонючего зелья. Чуть не вывернуло, но в голове просветлело, да и руки перестали дрожать. И голос Рабастана больше не бил в уши тяжелой битой.  
– Как сходил в гости, спрашивать не буду, понял, – продолжил тот. – Для всех остальных ты был в Лютном, развлекался. Кстати, – вспомнил брат, уже уходя. – Ту дрянь, что ты с собой приволок, я под диван зашвырнул. Ассио! Вот, – бросил он Родольфусу на колени светло-зеленую папку с эмблемой Мунго. – Изучай!  
  
***  
  
С первой страницы на него смотрела пухлощекая девчушка, родившаяся двадцать четвертого июля 1956-го года. Нетерпеливо пролистал. Сначала записи шли ежемесячно, потом реже; начиная с шестидесятого года – раз в несколько лет. Потом, после семьдесят четвертого, снова зачастили: переломы, ушибы и последствия заклятий. Понятно: учеба в школе авроров. Потом травм стало меньше, но последствия их – серьезней. Пару раз даже пришлось провести в специализированном «аврорском» отделении больше недели. Декабрь семьдесят девятого – первое обращение по поводу беременности. Надо же, примерно через месяц после их «волчьей ночки». Розоватые страницы перевернул все скопом, не заглядывая. С последней таращился младенец – точная копия малявки в самом начале. «Невилл Лонгботтом, 30 июля 1980». Рост, вес. Ерунда... Дальше, дальше... Декабрь восемьдесят первого... Написанные непонятным врачебным почерком заключения нескольких специалистов, отличающиеся только цветом чернил. А потом, долго, вплоть до чистых страниц, ежемесячное «без изменений».  
  
Закрыл папку, прошелся по комнате – кажется, голова прошла совсем. И с чего он вчера сорвался? А тогда? И с Беллой еще сегодня объясняться... На всякий случай вытянул из памяти визит в Мунго, спрятал к остальным воспоминаниям, связанным с Алисой. И чертову резинку, которую Басти заботливо засунул в зеленую папку, туда же. Вместе с самой папкой. Незачем жене о некоторых вещах знать.  
«А может, она что-то хотела скрыть именно от тебя?.. – вспомнились вдруг ее слова. – Вы раньше не встречались?..»  
  
***  
  
«Быть не может!» – Родольфус снова и снова рассматривал первую из розовых страниц.  
Быть могло. Более того – все сходилось. А если прибавить то, что до этого она была замужем лет пять, и детей у них не было...  
  
Получалось, что этот... «недоизбранный»... его сын?  
«Не может этого быть!»  
«Может. Все сходится!»  
Заглянул на последнюю страницу, где с колдографии беззубо улыбался младенец.  
«Это мой ребенок!» – мысленно сказал себе. Потом повторил вслух, надеясь, что что-то шевельнется в душе, что проснется родительский инстинкт, заставив его моментально проникнуться тем, что у него уже черт знает сколько лет есть сын.  
Родительский инстинкт крепко спал.


	5. Проигрыш пятый, окончательный

_Лето 1996 - лето 1997_  
  
Пять шагов вдоль и столько же поперек. Выучил за четырнадцать лет, как же. Впрочем, другого занятия, как снова и снова мерить шагами свою камеру, у Родольфуса все равно не было. Газеты попадали к нему редко, и хватало их ненадолго. Впрочем, главное он знал: Лорд снова затаился, ничего не предпринимал, будто забыл о своих верных слугах, заточенных в самой страшной тюрьме волшебного мира. Впрочем, без дементоров она такой больше не была. Подумаешь: камни, сырость, холод. Зато никто не охотится за любой мало-мальски радостной мыслью. И можно думать о том, что Белла на этот раз в безопасности. И что рано или поздно их заключение закончится. И перебрасываться шутками с торчащим в соседней камере Басти.  
А еще можно было думать об этом... О сыне...  
  
Что ни говори, а мальчишка у него получился...  
Получился, в общем. До сих пор хочется глупо улыбаться, когда вспоминает его в зале пророчеств. Как тот стоял рядом с Поттером, выставив палочку. И как закрыл собой эту рыжую, когда Белла пообещала выбрать ее для показательного «Круциатуса». Узнал сразу – а как не узнать, когда он выглядит копией матери? Рассматривал все время, пока Белла и Люц торговались с детишками. Искал свои черты. Не нашел, ну да и черт с ними. В конце концов, внешность – не главное.  
Потом, правда, потерял его – до чертовой комнаты с мозгами. Да и там они больше бегали за Поттером, чем обращали внимание на остальных.  
А вот возле Арки Смерти старался его из виду не упускать. Правда, и вмешаться поводов почти не было. Молча стоял рядом с Беллой, когда та его пытала. И, черт возьми, гордился. Едва не сказал ей: «Это же мой сын, дура!» Интересно, как она отреагирует, когда все-таки скажет? А ведь рано или поздно придется...  
Успел тогда еще Джагсона под руку толкнуть, когда тот в мальчишку «молнией» запустил. А то бы осталось от придурка гриффиндорского печальное воспоминание. А Родольфус еще надеялся познакомиться.  
Познакомиться, все объяснить... Что именно? А хрен его знает. Что у каждого своя правда, что иногда обстоятельства бывают выше нас. Всё, в общем. Конечно, его, Невилла этого, приучили его ненавидеть. Но ведь кровь – не вода. Тем более, чистая кровь. Он обязательно должен понять. Должен поверить не тем идиотам, что его воспитывали, а ему – своему отцу.  
  
О том, что скажут Лорд, Белла, да и все остальные тоже, узнав о его странном родстве, старался не думать. Проблемы надо решать по мере их возникновения. Да и что Лорд может иметь против идеи привлечения на их сторону «второго избранного»? Пусть радуется. А Белла? Ладно, разберутся: поскандалит немного, в худшем случае сглазом каким паршивым запустит или рукам волю даст. А потом поймет. Они всегда друг друга понимали.  
  
О матери своего сына, застрявшей навечно в Мунго, он старался не вспоминать. Потому что если бы она не уперлась тогда, стараясь отгородить Родольфуса от его собственного ребенка... Если бы он узнал обо всем много лет назад... Вот об этом точно думать не стоило. Лучше так: она пыталась его использовать и поплатилась.  
Вместо этого вспоминалась стылая ноябрьская ночь, дерево в волчьем лесу и то, как они пытались согреться. В такие минуты Родольфусу даже не хватало дементоров: скормил бы им это воспоминание, и дело с концом. И не просыпался бы от ощущения горячей нежности ее губ, скользящих по щеке. И не лежал без сна до утра, до блеклого азкабанского рассвета, пытаясь понять, действительно ли в переплетении трещин на потолке угадывается женское лицо с огромными глазами, или ему самому в Мунго пора.  
  
***  
  
– Так, спокойно. «Поговорю, поговорю». Сдурел совсем? Да его бабка тебя «Ступефаем» встретит, если не «Авадой», – Басти взглянул в зеркало, вытер со щеки след от ярко-красной помады. Снова повернулся к брату: – Кстати, с чего ты вообще взял, что пацан от тебя? Только от того, что эта аврорша тебя из своих мыслей выкинула? Так она тебя все время за придурка держала, забыл, что ли? Могла просто из принципа упереться, гриффиндорец – это вообще диагноз!  
– Срок совпадает.  
– Угу. У Тимсонов вон тоже совпадал. А потом Эд, когда со своей мымрой разводился и решил проверить, кому половину состояния оставляет... Слышал о скандале?  
Родольфус покачал головой. Басти ненадолго задумался:  
– Кстати, я тогда с ней тоже спал. Мерлинов зад, думал уже, что не отделаюсь: форменный спектакль мне устроила: «Не бросай меня, покончу с собой, боюсь назвать мужа твоим именем!» Ты чего ржёшь?  
– Да так, ничего. Ладно, проверять, так проверять. Не знаешь, что для этого нужно?  
  
***  
_Август 1997_  
  
– Очнулся, придурок? – было первым, что Родольфус услышал. Он лежал в кровати, судя по необычайной мягкости – в Поместье. Белла сидела рядом, растрепанная, глаза красные. – Мерлин, как же я тебя ненавижу! Сейчас братца твоего позову, пусть он с тобой и возится! – прошипела жена и выскочила за дверь.  
Родольфус попытался вспомнить, что случилось и как он сюда попал. Вспоминалось немногое: погоня в ночном небе, вспышка заклинания... И всё.  
  
Дверь снова приоткрылась, впуская Басти.  
– Очухался, слава Мерлину, – резюмировал брат. – А то твоя уже всех допекла. Сама около тебя днями и ночами сидела, думал уже под «Империо» спать отправлять.  
– И давно я... валяюсь?  
– Четыре дня. Мордредова задница, вот повезло мне с братом – куда не влезет, то с ним какая-нибудь дрянь приключается, то из-за него! Кстати, мы тут во время исполнения высочайшего приказа найти Поттера навестили твоих Лонгботтомов. В смысле, бабку с внуком.  
– И?.. – сердце кольнуло ледяной иглой панического ужаса.  
– Дома не застали, не дёргайся. Зато у меня для тебя подарок, – брат достал из кармана запечатанную прозрачную тубу, внутри которой можно было разглядеть несколько волосков – гораздо светлее, чем у Родольфуса. И, кажется, у Алисы когда-то тоже были более темные. – С подушки в мальчишкиной комнате снял. Блядей он к себе вряд ли водит... Значит, точно его, не сомневайся!  
  
***  
  
Спускаться в Отдел Тайн не стал, до сих пор от одного вида той двери мутило. Ждал в Атриуме. Приглядывался к снующим туда-сюда сиреневым запискам, гадая, какая из них для него. Зря старался – Кроукер не поленился лично к нему выйти, притащить свиток. Стоял напротив, переминался с ноги на ногу все время, пока Родольфус разворачивал пергамент. Иногда косился на фигуру в фонтане, с опаской, будто ожидал, что полураздавленные маглы оттуда протянут к нему костлявые руки и утащат к себе. Улыбался заискивающе и в то же время панибратски:  
– Надо же, и месяца не прошло с тех пор, как наш Лорд победил, а вам уже детишек навязывают! Что же дальше-то будет, а? Но ничего, возможности современной магической науки настолько высоки, что...  
– Что значит: «вероятность пять процентов»? – перебил его Родольфус.  
– Пять целых восемнадцать сотых, если быть точным, – затараторил Кроукер. – Вы же понимаете, все чистокровные маги – она же чистокровна, не так ли? Все чистокровные маги по какой-либо линии приходятся друг другу родственниками. Так что нулевой вероятность не может быть по определению. Так или иначе...  
– Лекцию пропустим. Это мой ребенок или нет?  
– Нет, – это четкое, уверенное «нет» так отличалось от прежних, подобострастных интонаций Кроукера, что Родольфус вдруг поверил ему – сразу и безоговорочно. – Можете быть абсолютно спокойны, господин Лестрейндж! Любой, кто прошел мимо этой дамочки, даже не поздоровавшись с ней, имеет больше шансов быть отцом этого ублюдка, нежели вы!  
– Он не ублюдок, – зачем-то сказал.  
– Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?  
«Что пять процентов – это все же больше нуля. Тем более, пять целых восемнадцать сотых».  
– Что вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою признательность, мистер... – нет, он помнил его фамилию. Но такому – трусоватому и подловатому – стоило лишний раз указать его место. Пусть не забывается.  
– Кроукер, сэр!  
– Мистер Кроукер, да.  
  
***  
  
_1 сентября 1997_  
  
Последний раз он шел по вагону Хогвартс-Экспресса после седьмого курса. Голова тогда слегка гудела после неплохо отмеченного выпускного, а самой главной проблемой было вспомнить, на которой из сестер Блэк он обещал жениться.  
Сейчас голова тоже гудела, спасибо новому министру Тикнессу. Черт бы его побрал, вместе с манерой отвечать на любой вопрос пространным монологом, не содержащим ни капли нужной информации! Шутник Басти как-то предложил подлить главе министерства «Веритасерума». Подлил, не помогло – яснее тот выражаться не стал.  
Кстати, а вот и брат, ждет у двери одного из купе.  
– Ну, как?  
– Да нет тут никакого Поттера. Он, конечно, идиот, но не настолько. Багаж, правда, у детишек я не проверял, уж извини. Зато твой обнаружился. Здесь, – Рабастан кивнул на дверь. – Мне остаться? А то с тобой никогда не знаешь, чего ждать.  
– Иди, справлюсь. Аллохомора!  
Дверь не поддалась. Брат усмехнулся:  
– Выкуси. Заперлись детишки. Все еще хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
Родольфус кивнул. Направил палочку в нижний угол двери, прошептал заклинание и, не спеша, провел по периметру. Полыхнуло жаром, запахло горелым. Удар ногой – и дверь с грохотом обрушилась вовнутрь.  
– Эффектно, – пожал плечами Рабастан и пошел прочь по коридору.  
  
Сидевших в купе подростков появление Родольфуса впечатлило. Сначала с криком шарахнулись от падающей двери, потом собрались, уставились на него, ощетинившись палочками. Трое из министерства, трое из шести. Нелепо одетая блондинка, рыжая и этот... Лонгботтом.  
– Интересное заклинание, – нарушила тишину блондинка. – Только как же вы теперь войдете?  
И верно – упавшая дверь заняла все пространство купе. Выпендрился. Хорошо, что Басти ушел, сейчас бы ухохотался.  
– Эванеско, – пробормотал Родольфус, освобождая проход. Обвел тяжелым взглядом троицу. В ответ – один безмятежный, один вызывающий и один с неприкрытой ненавистью. Ничего, мальчик, сейчас я дам тебе повод ненавидеть меня еще больше! – Девушки, вас не затруднит оставить нас наедине?  
– Затруднит! – рыжая вышла вперед, совсем как в Отделе Тайн его... вернее, не черта уже не его мальчишка.  
– Затруднит, – кивнула блондинка.  
«Ну и черт с вами!»  
– Мистер Лонгботтом, – достал из кармана пузырек со своими воспоминаниями, поставил на чуть покосившийся после его «эффектного» появления стол. Чуть помедлив, положил рядом пушистую резинку. – Это вам. Надеюсь, будет интересно. До встречи!  
  
Развернулся, вышел, затылком чувствуя уже не столько ненависть, сколько растерянность и любопытство. Чего и добивался. Где посмотреть воспоминания, мальчишка найдет: эти детки всюду пролезут, особенно там, куда не звали. И пусть теперь он думает, кто его настоящий отец!  
Если и найдет способ выяснить правду, то нескоро, не раньше рождественских каникул. А через месяц-другой глупцу Поттеру надоест бегать от Лорда, как зайцу. Они победят окончательно. И он тоже победит... по крайней мере, ту, которая всегда – даже прозябая в чертовом Мунго – умудрялась быть на шаг впереди!  
  
***  
  
– Невилл, что это? – Джинни потянулась к серебристому пузырьку, Невилл перехватил ее руку:  
– Осторожно!  
Слишком сильно дернулся: пузырек соскользнул с неровной столешницы, с тихим звоном упал на пол, разлетаясь на осколки. Серебристый туман подхватило сквозняком, вынесло в открытую дверь. Некоторое время яркое облачко висело в воздухе, потом потускнело, растаяло.  
– Это чьи-то... Я хотела сказать, это были чьи-то воспоминания... – сказала Луна. – Но мы уже не узнаем, чьи именно. И о чем. Может быть, твоих родителей?  
– Ой! – Джинни испуганно взглянула на Невилла. – Прости, я... – и тут же нахмурилась: – Не думаю, что этот человек мог принести тебе что-то хорошее.  
– Я тоже так считаю, – кивнул Невилл. – Не трогай это! – крикнул, увидев, как Луна протянула руку к оставшейся на столе резинке. – На ней могут быть темные проклятья!  
Луна взмахнула палочкой, прошептала что-то.  
– На ней ничего нет. Красивая, – вздохнула она. – У мамы когда-то была такая, только темнее. Можно, я ее возьму?  
– Как хочешь, – пожал плечами Невилл. – Мне она не нужна.  
  
  


_Конец_


End file.
